Sofia's Time of Need
by Niagara14301
Summary: In "Sofia's Time of Need", young Sofia is worried when Amber is very ill. Sofia's amulet summons a very special Princess to comfort Sofia during this trying time.


Sofia's Time of Need - a Sofia the First fanfic

**Sofia's Time of Need**

Note: this is a story that starts off during Sofia's childhood as seen in the tv series.

It was a sad night in Enchancia Castle. Amber had come down with a mysterious illness, and she was in bed very sick. Everybody was very worried whether or not Amber would pull through.

In Amber's bedroom, Queen Miranda was at Amber's bedside. Amber was sleeping, thankfully.

"Oh! My dear precious Amber" Miranda said quietly as she held Amber's hand. "Please get better."

King Roland and Baileywick silently entered the room as to not disturb Amber's sleep.

"Miranda" Roland gently said. "You must get some sleep. Your exhausted."

"I can't leave her, Roland" Miranda sadly said. "She's my daughter. I love her. I have to be here".

"Queen Miranda" Baileywick said in a low, caring voice. "You really must get some sleep. I promise that somebody will be here with her at all times during the night."

"Please, Miranda" Roland pleaded.

"If anything happens, we'll get you immediately" Baileywick reassured Miranda.

"Alright" a tired Miranda agreed. "But if anything happens ..."

"I give you my word" Baileywick said "that we'll let you know the moment anything happens".

"Thank you, Baileywick" Miranda said. "Your a good man".

Roland walked Miranda out of the room.

A short while later, after Roland had made sure Miranda had gone to bed, he walked down the hall. He couldn't sleep knowing that his daughter was ill. Soon, Roland found himself walking past Sofia's room. Sofia's door was a bit open, and he saw Sofia kneeling on the floor next to her bed.

"Please" Sofia prayed. "Please let Amber be well. She's a good person. She's my sister, and I love her". Sofia then started gently sobbing. Roland was about to go in when he noticed Sofia's amulet start to glow. Suddently, a woman appeared out of nowhere behind Sofia. Roland was about to go in and see who had arrived, but he suddently sensed that the woman was here to help Sofia, not hurt her.

"Don't worry, my dear precious Sofia" the woman said as she knelt down next to Sofia.

Sofia must have sensed that the woman was here to help, because Sofia immediately threw her arms around the woman while still sobbing.

"There there, my precious one" the woman said to Sofia in a comforting tone of voice. "Everything is going to be alright".

Sofia then looked up at the woman.

"Your ... me" Sofia noticed.

"Yes" the woman gently answered. "I'm you, as a young woman. Your ... our ... amulet brought me here".

"Please tell me Amber is going to be alright" young Sofia pleaded.

"I promise you" the older Sofia started "that Amber will be alright. She'll make it through this. She'll completely recover. And before you know it, our Amber will be back to her old self".

"Oh! Thank you!" young Sofia said as she hugged the older Sofia.

"Your very welcome, precious one" the older Sofia said as she continued to comfort young Sofia.

"What happens in the future?" young Sofia wanted to know.

"There will be good times, and there will be bad times, but that is the way life is" the older Sofia answered. "But I can promise you that during the bad times, everybody in our family will make it through okay, and will be stronger for it".

The answer seemed to satisfy young Sofia.

"Now, lets get you ready for bed, precious one" older Sofia said as she helped younger Sofia into bed. "By the time morning comes, the worst will be over, and Amber will start recovering nicely. I promise".

Young Sofia was very tired at this point, and soon fell asleep.

The older Sofia gently kissed young Sofia on the forehead. "Good night, precious one" the older Sofia gently said.

As the older Sofia slowly started to back up toward the door, Roland quietly moved away from the door and made his way a little bit up the hallway.

The older Sofia then stepped out the door, and quietly closed it.

"Sofia" Roland quietly said.

The older Sofia turned around.

"Dad" the older Sofia responded.

"Thank you" Roland said. "Thank you for comforting her like that".

"Your welcome ... Dad" the older Sofia said.

"But ... how did you get here?" Roland asked.

The older Sofia hesitated.

"It's alright" Roland reassured the older Sofia. "You can trust me".

"Her amulet brought me here" older Sofia started. "It has the ability to summon a Princess when she needs help".

"Then the legends about the amulet are true" Roland said.

"Yes" older Sofia said.

"And what else does it do for her?" Roland asked.

Again, the older Sofia hesitated.

"I promise you "Roland started, "that it will stay between the two of us".

"I should tell you that in time, she will tell you herself about what her amulet does" older Sofia said.

"And I promise you that when that time comes, I will be completely understanding" Roland assured the older Sofia.

The older Sofia smiled.

"When I told you what the amulet was capable of doing, I always felt that you already knew" older Sofia said. "Perhaps this is why".

Roland gently put his hand on older Sofia's shoulder. "I'm ready" Roland said.

"I've already told you about it's ability to summon a Princess when help is needed" older Sofia started. "The amulet also gives Sofia the ability to talk to animals. There will be other gifts that the amulet will give Sofia in the future, but Sofia will need to discover those gifts on her own".

"I understand" Roland gently said.

Older Sofia's amulet started to glow.

"Looks like it's time for me to leave" older Sofia said.

"Wait" Roland urged. "Just one more thing".

"If I can ..." older Sofia responded.

"When do you come from?" Roland asked. "I want to be able to greet you on your return".

Older Sofia thought for a few moments, then responded. "I can tell you this. I'm twenty one. On the night I was summoned here, it was a little after ten at night. You'll know the night because the next morning we all have to get up to attend a wedding."

"That'll do" Roland said as he hugged older Sofia. "You've grown into a fine young woman".

"Thank you" older Sofia said as she smiled. "Amber's condition will start improving around five this morning. See you in a little while, Dad". Older Sofia then disappeared.

In the future, older Sofia appeared back in her room.

"Welcome back, Sofia" a male voice said from behind her. It was King Roland, her father.

"Dad" Sofia smiled. "You remembered".

"How could I forget that precious gift you delivered that night?" Roland said as he put his arms around Sofia. "And somebody else would like to welcome you back too."

With that, Amber, now a young woman herself, walked into the room.

"Amber" Sofia smiled as the two hugged each other.

"Dad told me tonight what happened a long time ago when I was sick" Amber said to Sofia. "I always knew you were special, Sofia. But I didn't know how much so until tonight."

"I love you, Amber" Sofia said.

"I love you too, Sofia" Amber responded.

Roland smiled as he watched the exchange between his two daughters

"Well, we've better all get to bed" Sofia said. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day. Two of our best friends are getting married - Zandar and Jade".


End file.
